Flash in time:Prisoner of Azkaban
by PheonixTears1001
Summary: The Marauders accidentally Flash in time... with Sirius Black on the loose, what will happen to the time travelers and Harry Potter? I DON'T OWN Harry Potter!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Prong! What're you doing!?"

James Potter looked up at his best mate and scowled.

"How did you find me?"

Sirius Black pulled a piece of parchment out of his robes with a flourish.

"Oh Padfoot…go annoy someone else-say Snivellus, 'kay? I am working."

"You? Work? Excuse me if I ask for an interpretation" said Padfoot, a smirk decorating his arrogant face.

James rolled his eyes.

"So, seriously…what are you doing?"

He refrained from using the dreaded pun, which James saw as a blessing.

"I…"

"Prongs! What are you up to? I've been looking for you, with Wormtail here…" Remus Lupin trailed off, seeing James's glare on him.

"Fine! Fine fine fine! I'll tell you what I'm doing, but don't tell me I can't!"

"Woah, Prongsie. Okay then, what's up?"

James took a deep breath. He had been planning on doing this alone, not with his fellow Marauders looking over his shoulders.

"So, you know how school's over in seven or so weeks? Blissful end of fifth year?"

Nods came from the other Marauders.

"Well, I was looking through some books…"

"In or out of the Restricted section?" interrupted Moony, his eyes narrowed into pale green slits.

"No commento, Mooneo."

Remus Lupin groaned but allowed Prongs to continue.

"And I found this spell, that will allow me to time travel. So I thought-"

There was immediately an uproar.

"Prongs! What were you _thinking!"_

"James Potter, what on earth were you THINKING?!"

"_Jaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmes!"_

"Well, it'd be cool. And think, no exams, school, anything…" James trailed off, thinking, apparently, of the glory of the prospect.

There was silence.

"Well, mate, I think it's…BRILLIANT!" Padfoot's face was shining.

Moony groaned. That had apparently, been not his choice of words to describe the matter.

Wormtail spoke up.

"I..think…well, it couldn't hurt…"

"That's m'boy, Petesy!" shouted Prongs, then turned to Remus.

"You're outnumbered, Moonsey dearest. Come here, boys! Come, gather round, so I can cast this baby!"

Moony had no choice. He walked over to his friends, resigning himself to his fate.

"ITE FUTURO!" shouted James, pointing his wand at the ceiling.

There was a blinding flash.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

James looked around himself. His friends were next to him, -well, except Padfoot, he was a few feet away on his tailbone-, and he had no idea where he was.

They looked to be on a monotone street, a lane with gray, dull houses that looked the same on either side except for a few cars on driveways, which were glinting in the waxing moonlight.

"Where are we?" asked a breathless Remus. He sounded scared. "Where did you bring us?"

"I have NO idea." Said James. There was a tinge of worry in his voice.

Moony moaned. This had not been a good idea. At all.

"Hey Prongs! Where are we?"

"I dunno, Pad. What's to say we find out?"

Wormtail looked around. Suddenly his chubby face brightened.

"Well, somebody magical lives _there."_

James looked at where Pettigrew was pointing. He squinted. Then he laughed.

"Merlin's pajamas! There's a blown up woman-floating away! Cheers, Pete! I'm gonna go see."

"You already are" Peter pointed out wisely.

"James! No! We can't just intrude on their property."

"Ah Moony, you always were the voice of reason. But we have my super extra duper special silvery thing-wait, we do have my super extra duper special silvery thing, right?" James sounded worried. For real.

Moony, who had the cloak because he had used it to trail Padfoot, decided to aggravate him a bit further.

"You HONESTLY forgot the cloak, Prongs? Are you THAT daft? Evans was right then, you are a forgetful, brainless, prick."

"Moony! Just shut up, let me think!"

"You can't think, Prongs. As Moony so wisely pointed out, you are a brainless stag."

"Padfoot! Peter is being more helpful than either of you right now." He paused.

"This is bad, guys. Our main vein of secrecy is gone because we didn't bring the cloak-"

Moony pulled out the cloak. "Oh, this! Yeah, WE totally forgot about it."

James looked torn between amusement, exasperation, happiness, and anger. All he managed was a breathy sounding "Moony! You GIT!"

Remus chuckled and looked to Peter.

"You'll have more brains than he'll ever have, Wormy."

Peter looked flattered.

Yet again, silence fell upon the Marauders.

It was broken by a slamming door.

The Marauders jumped in unison. Peter shrieked.

"Who's there?" James called, his voice not in the least scared or frightened. He peered through the sinking darkness and then almost screeched.

"Padfoot! What the-"

Padfoot peered through the darkness too, and when he saw what James had, his eyes widened.

"Holy Merlin, Prongs! There you are! We must've travelled back instead of forwards! Oh no, what if he sees us!"

"You look about Hogwarts age, Prongs. Maybe second or third year." Said Moony, always the voice of reason.

"Hello?" came a voice, trembling slightly.

"You sure were wimpy back then, Prongs" whispered Sirius, which earned him promptly a kick in the shin.

James decided to risk it. He started taking long strides towards the boy.

"Hello,"he said, once he was near enough to the boy to shake his hand, "I'm James Potter. Oi, Moony, Wormtail, Padfo-"

"No no no no. You are who, again?"

"James Potter. Fifth year, Hogwarts, Order of Merlin, First class-" he heard a Padfoot-like snort come from behind him.

"No, you aren't. Not James Potter, I mean."

"Yes I am!" replied James, highly insulted.

"James Potter is DEAD. I don't know what kind of SICK joke this is, Malfoy, but-"

"I'm not dead! Anyways, this isn't a joke. And just to… what's your name?"

"Why should I tell you? You're a stranger."

Finally James heard one of his friends coming to back him up. He heard Padfoot's voice.

"This IS James Potter. I would know, I'm his best mate. And if you aren't James Potter, who are you and where is he?"

"I am Harry Potter. James Potter is..was…my…father."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What? Prongs doesn't have a…" Peter trailed off. He had no idea what to say, except for "Prongs?"

Remus was looking at Harry as if he had grown another head.

"I don't have a kid…" James had no idea what to say either.

"Apparently so…" said Padfoot. Then he asked the most intelligent question of all the Marauders.

"What is the date-month, day, year?"

"July 31, 1993…"

"Holy-"

"What are you doing out here with your trunk, Harry?" asked Remus.

"I-the Dursley's don't exactly agree with me."

Nods went all around.

"The Dursley's? Who're they?" (Remus again)

"My mum's sister's family."

Harry was so shocked at seeing his supposed father here that he was blindly answering all of their questions, not even bothering to ask about anyone else. He didn't know if he should trust them. After all, his father was –dead? He knew that much for sure… but this was making him question everything.

"Who was your mum? Why aren't you with her?" Yet again Moony-

"My mum was Lily Potter, nee…Evans, I think. She is dead too. Look, I-"

"EVANS? Prongs! You got hooked up with EVANS?" Padfoot looked like he was about to explode.

James looked so pale that Peter was surprised he was still on his feet.

"Yes, Lily Potter. I have a picture of her and my dad in my trunk, one sec"

Harry turned around, opened his trunk, and started digging through it.

James sat down. Padfoot plopped down next to him, squeezing his shoulder.

Harry took his album out, opening it to a picture of James and Lily laughing and holding him. He set it down in front of James mutely.

James took the album up in both hands, looking at his older counterpart. Remus and Peter sat down next to and behind him respectively.

Harry watched them flip through pictures. He had no idea why they were here, and if this was some sort of prank- because his father, if this was his father, looked much younger than he even did in the pictures, even if he did look like Harry, without the brilliant green eyes.

He had no idea why he was trusting this almost clone of himself. The only difference was their eyes, and it had been said he had his mother's eyes. But he had this tiny speck of hope in his heart, that somehow-SOMEHOW- his father HAD (somehow) come… it was growing, and nomatter what he did, he could not extinguish it. He had no idea, though, why his father was being called Prongs.

James looked through each page with a tender care he did not know he possessed. Sirius sat immobile next to him, also. James watched his future self holding Lily Evans in his arms near the Black Lake, her smiling up at him with love clearly evident in his eyes. What had he done to get the girl of his dreams? He turned to one of the last pages. He stiffened. There stood he and Lily, holding hands at an altar, smiling at eachother. Lily was wearing a long, flowing dress, and he was wearing some stiff dress robes. They were…getting married. A small boy was standing near them, holding a small cushion with two shimmering rings on it. James looked at the next picture. He and Lily were-

"Prongs! Look! That's me! Your best man! Still as handsome as ever, I see."

James's eyes flew back to the wedding picture. He looked where Sirius was pointing. There was a tall, handsome man with the high Black cheekbones, piercing grey eyes (which were twinkling merrily), and Sirius's hairstyle. James grinned slightly.

"You never change, do you, Padfoot? Same hair as ever."

Sirius nodded, muted for the moment by his surprise.

Remus sat looking at the pictures. They were all of James and Lily, with the exception of the wedding photo. Had he died? Remus didn't ask, but he wondered.

Peter didn't know what he should be thinking. Maybe, if he were an intelligent person, he would be thinking something that was bright. But nooooooo, Peter was not quite-or not at all-as intellectually gifted as his friends. He just sat there, watching the pictures and holding his chubby hands together.

Sirius was in turmoil. Did James not understand that in the future he would be HOOKED UP and MARRIED to Evans, with whom he would have a kid before he supposedly DIED? Sirius wondered where his future self was. Maybe-he had died sacrificing himself for…Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Lily Potter. Sirius shook his head. This was unbelievable.

"Well," said Remus, yet again the first to collect himself-at least on the outside, "where are you going to go, Harry?"

"I, er, don't really know… Moony?"

Remus nodded slowly. "You may call me Moony- I suppose… or Remus…or, Lupin…"

"Well, I have a transportation idea!" piped up Peter.

The other Marauders looked at him in disbelief.

"You have an idea? Right…well, inform us about this brilliant idea, Worms."

"The Knight Bus! I accidentally discovered it when I got lost a while back…"

"Er, the what?" asked James. Harry's eyes flew to his father. His father. Was this a dream? If so, he felt he would be extremely sorry when he woke up.

"Knight Bus" said Peter. "Follow me."

Peter led them quite a few streets away.

"Where you taking us, Pete?" asked Sirius. "It's not like you know this place."

Peter ignored Padfoot.

Harry was panting behind them. His trunk was so _hard _to drag. And he was in serious trouble. He had broken the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry so bad, he was surprised that Ministry of Magic representatives weren't swooping down at him right then and there. Would he be arrested? He decided to trust his…father… and his…father's…odd friends.

Harry was walking as quickly as he could, but was lagging behind. The Marauder's legs were longer than his-Harry would have to run to keep up.

"Harry, come on!" Padfoot yelled over his shoulder, but stopped when he saw how much Harry was exerting himself. He walked slowly to Harry, who had stopped for a short rest and was doubled over, panting.

"Can't…walk…so fast…Sirius" Harry groaned, trying to catch his breath. Sirius patted him hard on the back, and picked up his trunk.

Suddenly, Harry froze. There was a strange prickling feeling on the back of his neck, as if he was being watched. Sirius must have noticed it too, because he and Harry both looked over their shoulders at approximately the same time.

There seemed to be nothing behind them. Harry took his wand, figuring that it couldn't hurt to use any more magic now, and a white light flooded where they both were looking.

Harry thought-did he see two eyes? glinting out of the darkness. He didn't see anything more.

What surprised him, though, was that Sirius took a sharp intake of breath and his face hardened. He looked almost afraid.

"Come on, Harry. Let's get back to the others."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. We, just…come on!"

Sirius was sprinting back to the receding figures of his friends with Harry's trunk. Harry ran after him, catching up to him surprisingly fast because of all his practice with Harry Hunting and all.

They caught up to the others. Padfoot immediately went up to James, and started talking in a low, anxious voice.

When they came to a stop, Peter held out his wand in his wand hand.

There was a deafening BANG, and Harry threw up his hands, along with the Marauders, to shield his eyes from the sudden blinding light that swept across them. The Marauders and Harry jumped back, and a shimmering, three-decker purple bus appeared milliseconds later.

"Woah, Peter, what the-" Padfoot stopped as a conductor in a purple uniform hopped out of the bus. He began to speak to the night air.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve-"

"Mr. Shunpike? Excuse me, sir? Can we get on board?" asked Peter.

Stan dropped his professional manner, as he noticed the five boys.

"You all comin' on the bus?"

"Yes, please, sir." Said Remus.

Stan's eyes flickered to Remus. His eyes widened. Remus groaned. He seemed to know what was coming next.

"'Choo do to get all those scars?"

"Look, Stan, can we just get _on_?" asked Harry, annoyed.

Stan's eyes travelled to Harry.

"Woss that on your 'ead?" asked Stan, gesturing faintly at Harry's forehead.

James nodded, he had been meaning to ask. He noticed that Harry, however, looked uncomfortable and flattened his shaggy bangs over his forehead.

"Nothing."

"Woss your name?"

Stan was really getting annoying, James thought.

"Neville Longbottom."

Apparently he was using pseudonyms to cover up their identity. James started thinking of one for himself.

"Woss your 'fren's names?"

"Percy Green" said Peter.

"Matt Smith" said Remus.

"Nicholas Mondragon" said James proudly. Trust James to make up an elaborate name. He would most likely forget it. He seemed to realize this and added, "but just call me Nick."

Sirius, though he still looked stressed out, seemed determined to outdo James.

"Cuthbert Calamari."

Remus snorted. He had no idea where Sirius had picked up on the octopus dish, but it made an amusing last name.

Sirius glared at Remus.

"So," said Harry, valiantly trying to change the subject, "this bus takes you _anywhere_?"

**A/N: I am soo sorry! I am going through "remedial typing" class right now, so I am not allowed to really write my stories- I will try, though! Please bear with me!**


End file.
